A Maldita Promessa
by Layla-angel
Summary: Um sentimento novo....uma declaração....uma promessa antiga.... a dor...o tempo...lágrimas...amor...GaaLee


**A maldita promessa**

O céu estava realmente lindo, eram mais ou menos sete horas e não havia mais sol. Começa a escurecer e os primeiros pontos brilhantes despontavam. Ele estava ali há bastante tempo. Vira o pôr do sol e agora sentia a brisa suave e um pouco fria que iniciava a soprar. Porém não estava calmo. Sentia algo angustiante. Foi assim que havia acordado. Passou o dia todo se sentindo estranho como se algo apertasse o peito, o sorriso sempre enorme refugiou-se no mais profundo silêncio.

Deitado na grama perto do lugar em que treinava com Gai-sensei olhava fixo as estrelas.

_- Elas me fascinam, mas fazem doer ainda mais_ – O jovem pensou sentindo uma dor ainda mais profunda. Pôs a mão sobre o peito como se essa angustia fosse palpável.

Há um certo tempo havia se declarado para Sakura e pensava amá-la de verdade a acima de tudo tanto que fez a ela a promessa de sempre protegê-la nem que isso lhe custasse à vida. Promessa essa que cumpriria, pois sempre cumpria sua palavra. Porém isso ajudou a lhe causar a maior dor que jamais pensou em sentir.

Lee pousou as duas mãos sobre os olhos como se tapando a visão pudesse apagar a cena torturante que lhe vinha à mente.

...Flash Back...

No mesmo local a mais ou menos dois meses.

_- Gaara, eu preciso lhe dizer algo –_

Lee aproximou-se do ruivo que enrubesceu no mesmo instante. Gaara ficava confuso quando estava junto a ele. Seus pensamentos se confundiam. Mas gostava muito da presença nada discreta e sempre assustadoramente alegre daquele ninja.

_- Pode falar –_ respondeu tentando se manter impassível.

_- Preciso sair em missão_ – Lee disse olhando para baixo e sem o costumeiro entusiasmo.

_- Em missão..., mas você disse que não faria nenhuma por enquanto_ – O Kage sentia seus lábios tremerem um pouco. Sabia que era medo. Não tinha nem idéia de qual seria a missão, mas o semblante do amigo não era dos melhores, sem contar que não o queria longe.

_- Na verdade não é nenhuma missão da qual fui incumbido_ – Lee falou se aproximando e tocando de leve a pele alva do braço esquerdo do rapaz que se mantinha inerte a sua frente.

_- Então o que?_ – repeliu Gaara com a voz firme e sem excessos de emoção como era habitual, porém tinha o peito arfando em aflição.

- _Eu quero que escute com calma, Gaara –_ Era era fácil para Rock Lee, sofreu muito por conta desse sentimento. Demorou demais para perceber o que sentia, mais ainda para aceitar que havia se apaixonado por um outro homem. E agora como falar? Mas o certo é que não dizer seria covardia e se tem uma coisa que ele nunca fora era covarde, não seria agora.

_- Por que esses rodeios?_ Disse o menor virando-se de costas para Lee.

Rock Lee pôs uma das mãos encostada na árvore debaixo da qual estavam e aproximou-se do ruivo roçando de leve os lábios na orelha deste.

- _Aishiteru, Gaara-Chan_

Era a primeira vez que Gaara escutava aquelas palavras, sentiu como se saísse do próprio corpo. Como se pairasse além do mundo que vivera. Imerso numa sensação diferente. Ele conhecera muito de perto o ódio profundo. O medo estampado nos rostos por onde passava. O desejo de matar. O prazer do sangue em suas mãos. Verdade que sua revolta havia abrandado muito desde que conhecera Naruto, Sasuke e Rock Lee. Mas ainda hoje, após tornar-se Kazekage e ter o único intuito de proteger sua Vila e todos os seus moradores podia ver nos olhos dos aldeões de Suna misturado há um grande respeito um incalculável medo. Medo que fazia as pessoas nunca discordarem dele, fazia aceitarem tudo sem objeções, que as mantinham afastadas não apenas como se ele fosse alguém superior e por isso fossem necessárias certas formalidades, mas como alguém perigoso. Como se ele fosse muito mais o monstro selado em seu corpo que o Kazekage...o Gaara ...o garoto ruivo de 16 anos.

Porém não foram as palavras proferidas que fez com que sua respiração dificultasse, mas quem as disse. Sim era isso. Embora Lee não soubesse "O Temível Gaara do Deserto" sentia-se rendido por ele, embora nunca admitiria isso. O que ele poderia fazer? Sua vida nunca lhe pertenceu. Não tinha o direito de querer viver aquilo que queimava sufocado em seu peito. Nasceu para ser quem era "o Kazekage" e se as pessoas soubessem desse sentimento seria uma vergonha, perderia o respeito de sua aldeia e o posto que ocupava, e ele sabia que era o único capaz de proteger toda Suna. Era com toda a certeza um sentimento inadmissível

Lee ficou em silêncio por um instante, esperando uma resposta que não veio. Então continuou.

_- Não esqueça disso –_

Gaara ficou um tanto perplexo. O que ele estava tentando lhe dizer? Será que ia a alguma missão perigosa? Uniu forças e falou num tom seco.

- _Aonde vai? Se não é missão sua o que vai fazer? _

_- Sakura-san saiu em missão e ainda não voltou. Todos estão preocupados. Pode ter acontecido algo. Então na verdade eu vou em resgate. _

_- Sei. Tudo bem então – _falou de forma tão inexpressiva que feriu Rock.

Lee passou os braços pela cintura de Gaara abraçando forte e encostando de leve os lábios em um dos ombros deste. – _Eu vou apenas resgatá-la._

Neste momento o Kazekage estava com os olhos fechados e as mãos violentamente cerradas de tal forma que as unhas feriam-lhe as palmas. _– Não há outros para irem? Naruto ou Sasuke?_

_- Eles também irão._

_- Então não há necessidade de você ir, a não ser que..._

_- Gaa-Chan é perigoso e além do mais eu prometi..._

Gaara se desvencilhou do abraço andou alguns passou e virou-se fitando friamente o outro rapaz.

_-Não me chame assim._ Voltou a ficar de costas. _- Eu havia esquecido que prometera a ELA protegê-la nem que isso ocasionasse a sua morte. Então o que mais posso lhe dizer além de lhe desejar boa sorte em seu..é como você mesmo disse "resgate" – _a última palavra além do costumeiro tom áspero foi dita numa ironia cortante.

O garoto mais velho paulatinamente começou a tentar explicar o que para Gaara parecia mais um discurso muito bem ensaiadinho. No qual ele não cairia, mesmo porque nem estava escutando só conseguia pensar em quanto foi idiota ao imaginar por um momento que Lee estivesse mesmo interessado nele, afinal todos sabiam que a paixão dele foi e pelo jeito continuava sendo Haruno Sakura, ou então ele não sairia tão depressa para cumprir uma promessa feita há tanto tempo.

_- Bem devo deixá-lo preparar-se para sua missão – _disse o ruivo disfarçando a tristeza na voz, que soou simplesmente sem vida, nenhum resquício de raiva, medo, insegurança ou ciúme foi notado por Lee.

_- Por que você faz isso? _Inquiriu ao jovem que já estava um tanto distante.

_- Isso o quê?- _Gaara devolveu mantendo-se de costas.

_**-**__ Fingi que não entende o que estou lhe dizendo, que não percebe o que eu sinto._

_-Porque se não fingir terei de matá-lo, afinal eu não sou como você, Lee._

_- Como assim? _Lee estava um tanto hesitante pela resposta.

_- Você entendeu, além do mais é uma besteira o que está me dizendo. Mesmo porque não é verdade, suas ações deixam claro isso, caso contrário não ia tão desesperadamente atrás dela. _

_- Eu lhe disse que é apenas ami..._

Gaara o interrompeu de forma bruta e sem olhá-lo. _– Não entendeu que não precisa me dizer nada. Isso não me interessa. É melhor correr e continuar o papel ridículo que sempre fez o de mendigar o amor da Sakura. Além do mais você prometeu que sempre a defenderia, que você morreria por ela. _

Rock não foi capaz de responder nada. Ficou parado vendo Gaara sumir na planície verde tingida pelos raios alaranjados do sol poente.

...Fim do Flash Back...

Havia chegado a pouco mais de um mês, realmente Sakura precisava de ajuda, fora uma missão difícil. Ele, Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura enfrentaram vários ninjas assassinos. Ao voltar, foi até a aldeia da areia, porém não conseguiu ao menos ver Gaara, pois foi impedido por alguns Chunins responsáveis pela vigia das entradas de Suna. Estes informaram que não haviam recebido nenhum comunicado formal sobre a presença de um ninja de uma aldeia rival. Lee percebeu pelas atitudes deles que não era apenas isso, mas pareciam ter ordem para não deixá-lo passar. Infelizmente ele sabia quem havia dado tal ordem.

Deveria esquecê-lo era o que sua cabeça dizia. Mas como? Era difícil. Muito difícil. Custou a admitir esse sentimento. A aceitar que amava outro homem. Não tinha idéia quando isso começou a surgir. Só sabia que era muito mais forte que ele. Se não podia controlar a intensidade do que sentia, como esqueceria?

_- Impossível.- _Suspirou enquanto recordava as últimas palavras que ouvira Gaara dizer: **" Prometeu que morreria por ela" **olhou a escuridão do céu iluminado por milhões de pontos prateados e então falou num tom apenas sussurrado. _– Gostaria apenas que você pudesse me ouvir dizer que é verdade, prometi que morreria por ela. Porém aprendi que morreria por mais pessoas neste mundo: pelo meu sensei, por meus amigos, pelas pessoas da minha aldeia...,Mas eu vivo apenas por uma...e é por você. A você não ofereço minha morte, um pequeno instante de glória, uma demonstração passageira, mas toda a minha VIDA, todos os impulsos vitais que me sustentam pertencem a você mesmo que nunca me ouça dizer._

Enquanto isso o dono de lindos olhos verdes melancólicos caminhava no que parecia ser um imenso mar de areia que refletia o brilho prateado da lua, sentindo o frio intenso da noite no deserto, enquanto um líquido morno percorria-lhe a face. Alguém aprendera a chorar.


End file.
